dialgapediafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:Frnco14/Archivo 2
Atención Estas en una vieja discusión, asi que si me vas a comunicar algo , hazlo en Esta Gallery Te he puesto las medallas que tienes en galería :) [[Usuario:Pokemon shiny |'ÁngelShînÿ']]~Usuario Discusión:Pokemon shiny~User blog:Pokemon shiny 13:18 30 abr 2010 (UTC) Acepto Bueno, no he podido aceptar tu desafío hasta ahora, pero quiero luchar contigo por un combate del domo elemento. El maestro de tipo roca 18:07 30 abr 2010 (UTC) ¿Luchas? conmigo sera dobleEn el mundo Distorcion ¿What a Question? Coments¡¡¡ 19:04 1 may 2010 (UTC) C.C.P. Ya que aún no creas el archivo de la 2da discusión, te vuelvo a decir lo del C.C.P., y es que necesito clonar esos Pokémon. Saludos.M. trainer 20:27 1 may 2010 (UTC) :OK!! Pero una cosita ¿Podrías clonar el Eevee 2 veces? es que me lo han pedido mucho.--M. trainer 20:33 1 may 2010 (UTC) ::Me podrías pasar los Pokémon ahora?--M. trainer 19:14 2 may 2010 (UTC) Re: Hummm... Adelante, si no sabes como avísame :) Archivo:Vale.gif[[Usuario:Pokemon shiny |'ÁngelShînÿ']]Archivo:Vale.gif~[[Usuario Discusión:Pokemon shiny |'What?']]~[[User blog:Pokemon shiny |'Comments']] 13:22 3 may 2010 (UTC) Pon Lugares de Ocio Archivo:Vale.gif[[Usuario:Pokemon shiny |'ÁngelShînÿ']]Archivo:Vale.gif~[[Usuario Discusión:Pokemon shiny |'What?']]~[[User blog:Pokemon shiny |'Comments']] 14:41 3 may 2010 (UTC) Tabla de Equipo oye como se ponen las tablas de equipo?saludos'Blastoise97 15:53 3 may 2010 (UTC)Blastoise97' pelea 1 de cuantos poke va a cer la pelea , convate de single o doble. 2 cuantos legendarios? 3 ya figamos el dia y la hora 4 mi codigo es 1333 6696 3588.Diegox12360 02:14 4 may 2010 (UTC) pelea olle franco tube un incombeniente puede ser a las 5:00 (hora chilena ) que serian las 4 o las 3 .puede ser . respondeme cuando veas este mensaje.Diegox12360 18:02 7 may 2010 (UTC) Estrategia Ursaring:"Facader" Este Ursaring tiene que tener la habilidad Pies rápidos y llevar equipada una toxiesfera. Eso le subirá gradualmente la velocidad, así que en 1 o 2 turnos será el Pokémon más rápido. Enséñale imagen, que estando envenenado tendrá de potencia1 140, sumado al ataque de ursaring (si lo entreno yo lo dejaré en 359) y la bonificación de STAB (Pokémon tipo normal, movimiento tipo normal) será fuertísimo. Enséñale también danza espada y si consigues meterlo al principio matarás a todo bicho viviente que no sea fantasma. Los otros dos ataque eligelos tu. --IEP · D de duelo 19:48 8 may 2010 (UTC) : Se me olvidaba. Entre los otros dos ataque te recomiendo triturar para los fantasmas (imagen no le hará mucho xD) y puño fuego (para Pokémon como Steelix, con brutal defensa y tipo resistente al normal). --IEP · D de duelo 19:54 8 may 2010 (UTC) :: Por último, ten cuidado con los ataques tipo lucha pues un buen golpe a este Pokémon en el primer turno (cuando uses danza espada, y aun no se haya activado la toxiesfera) puede mandarte a casita xD Por cierto, si te interesa apúntate a este torneo → Torneo Venisow. --IEP · D de duelo 15:13 9 may 2010 (UTC) Re:Pokémon Shiny Mmm... te regalo un eevee shiny si lo clonas denuevo, y si no cualquier otro Pokémon shiny (de los que están en mi lista en WikiDex), y te lo regalo sin nada a cambio ¿qué te parece? --M. trainer 22:30 8 may 2010 (UTC) :Si tengo MSN, pero no me gusta darlo, es por seguridad. Me voy a meter al chat. --M. trainer 22:39 8 may 2010 (UTC) ::Hola Franco!! Te quería preguntar si podemos hacer el intercambio ahora ¿Puedes?--M. trainer 17:24 16 may 2010 (UTC) jaja no importa!! pues no te debes disculpar recuerda que yo tengo un poke tuyo espero algun día estemos los dos para devolvernoslos saludos :) Saludos de Andy-Archivo:Pichu Link.gif ¿Alguien ha clikeado esto alguna vez? 02:34 9 may 2010 (UTC) ??? Mira quién está en línea y chatea con tus amigos eso?Blastoise97 22:11 9 may 2010 (UTC)Blastoise97 Lista de Pkmn de la primera generación Puedes usar si el sprite no está subido Archivo:Vale.gif[[Usuario:Pokemon shiny |'ÀnγεςΛαμπερός']]Archivo:Vale.gif~[[Usuario Discusión:Pokemon shiny |'Έχετε?']]~[[User blog:Pokemon shiny |'Σχόλιο...']] 14:43 10 may 2010 (UTC) Por supuesto. Pero podrás observar que en vez de la imagen te saldrá el enlace en rojo. Para ello has de editar en HTML, el lenguaje de edición en internet, ya sabes como,. dándole al botón fuente Archivo:Vale.gif[[Usuario:Pokemon shiny |'ÀnγεςΛαμπερός']]Archivo:Vale.gif~[[Usuario Discusión:Pokemon shiny |'Έχετε?']]~[[User blog:Pokemon shiny |'Σχόλιο...']] 18:30 11 may 2010 (UTC) Re:¿What´s up? Problemas menores sobre la actividad reciente puedes ver aquí que contacté con una miembra del Staff. Saludos --Archivo:Vale.gif[[Usuario:Pokemon shiny |'ÀnγεςΛαμπερός']]Archivo:Vale.gif~[[Usuario Discusión:Pokemon shiny |'Έχετε?']]~[[User blog:Pokemon shiny |'Σχόλιο...']] 11:27 13 may 2010 (UTC) Imágenes Cuando subas imágenes de íconos de Pokémon, usa la categoría:Íconos. 20:30 14 may 2010 (UTC) Blog de . Hola Franco. Puedes ver la solicitud de nuevas políticas que dejé a . Saludos y feliz edición ;) Archivo:Vale.gif[[Usuario:Pokemon shiny |'见我！']]~[[Usuario Discusión:Pokemon shiny |'ما أنت تقدم']]~[[User blog:Pokemon shiny |'Σχόλιο...']]~[[Ciudad Brillante |'Град']]~[[Usuario:Pokemon shiny/Trofeos |'трофеи']]Archivo:Vale.gif 14:50 15 may 2010 (UTC) Mandame un Mensaje¡Te necesito! Necesito Contactarte en Otra Wiki¡¡¡¡¡Puedes encotrarme en mi wiki,la de MAESTRO AX,Y Wikidex,Pero si quieres estoy mas en mi Wiki Yo-Me Decias?- Giratina Wiki 15:01 15 may 2010 (UTC) Todavía no ha contestado. La política no está en marcha ni redactada. Los artículos tendrían que tener un mínimo de 5 líneas o siquiera tener puestas alguna de las plantillas generales tales como , o Salu2 Archivo:Vale.gif[[Usuario:Pokemon shiny |'见我！']]~[[Usuario Discusión:Pokemon shiny |'ما أنت تقدم']]~[[User blog:Pokemon shiny |'Σχόλιο...']]~[[Ciudad Brillante |'Град']]~[[Usuario:Pokemon shiny/Trofeos |'трофеи']]Archivo:Vale.gif 15:03 15 may 2010 (UTC) Error Vi el mensaje que le dejaste a Shiny. No creo que los artículos de menos líneas deban ser agrandados, porque sino no tendría caso agregar la nueva política. Por favor toma esto en cuenta Salu2: El Ciber 15:24 15 may 2010 (UTC) Políticas Puedes ver que me ha autorizado. La política está en marcha. Archivo:Vale.gif[[Usuario:Pokemon shiny |'见我！']]~[[Usuario Discusión:Pokemon shiny |'ما أنت تقدم']]~[[User blog:Pokemon shiny |'Σχόλιο...']]~[[Ciudad Brillante |'Град']]~[[Usuario:Pokemon shiny/Trofeos |'трофеи']]Archivo:Vale.gif 21:15 15 may 2010 (UTC) Se le avisa y si las incumple se le bloquea. Archivo:Vale.gif[[Usuario:Pokemon shiny |'见我！']]~[[Usuario Discusión:Pokemon shiny |'ما أنت تقدم']]~[[User blog:Pokemon shiny |'Σχόλιο...']]~[[Ciudad Brillante |'Град']]~[[Usuario:Pokemon shiny/Trofeos |'трофеи']]Archivo:Vale.gif 21:28 15 may 2010 (UTC) Pelea!!!!!!! Hola Franco.Quería decirte varias cosas. Primero:Que la medalla Palmera expiró, y ahora se llamará medalla Hoja. Segundo:Que si querrías ser mi amigo, como quiera, chateamos y nos llevamos muy bien. Tercero:¿Querrías pelear conmigo por la medalla? Se despide:Usuario:Gaiser Hola una pregunta soy bastante nuevo . como se puede ser lider o hacer una ciudad para ser lider Torneo Oscuro ¿Participas? [[Usuario:Pokemon shiny |'Äng€lChïcõ']]~[[Usuario Discusión:Pokemon shiny |'Què vols?']]~ Bloc~ Vols guanyar? ~ ~Aixì 14:46 20 may 2010 (UTC) Es que tiene que quedar así u_u. No sabría como corregirlo [[Usuario:Pokemon shiny |'Äng€lChïcõ']]~[[Usuario Discusión:Pokemon shiny |'Què vols?']]~ Bloc~Guanya! 09:22 22 may 2010 (UTC) Hola Franco Hola. Pon esto en tu usuario ;) Shiny~[[Usuario Discusión:Pokemon shiny |'Vols?']]~~[[Usuario Discusión:Pokemon shiny |'Guanya!']] 14:43 22 may 2010 (UTC) Gracias xD. Shiny~[[Usuario Discusión:Pokemon shiny |'Vols?']]~~[[Usuario Discusión:Pokemon shiny |'Guanya!']] 15:06 22 may 2010 (UTC) Chile DP Men , como sabes soy el lider del torneo , "CHILE DP" , y diego tambien , pues te pido porfavor que te unas =D Archivo:Chile.jpg Radio de Captura ¿De donde sacas el radio de captura? Shiny~[[Usuario Discusión:Pokemon shiny |'Vols?']]~~[[Usuario Discusión:Pokemon shiny |'Guanya!']] 20:30 22 may 2010 (UTC) Hola yo tambien soy peruano , kieres ser mi amigo?? xP si tienes mail este es el mio x_nicolas_x241@hotmail.com estoy enpokeespectaculos xp por cierto me llamo nicolas xPPP Nicolas Ok gracias xP Re: ¡Gracias! Media dialgapedia me felicitó.... imagina cuando tenga 10.000 ediciones..... Esos artículos los expandiré dentro de poco. Haré una plantilla para ellos. Sobre tu sueño...... ¿Tu flipas cuando sueñas? Lo digo porque nunca daría a alguien mi Milotic shiny :D. Salu2 Shiny~[[Usuario Discusión:Pokemon shiny |'Vols?']]~~[[Usuario Discusión:Pokemon shiny |'Guanya!']] 19:01 27 may 2010 (UTC) Píxels En los artículos sobre personajes, por favor pon la imagen del personaje a 200px. Si te preguntas por qué es porque sino hay mucha desigualdad entre todos los artículos con su imagen original (según como se ha subido) Salu2 Shiny~[[Usuario Discusión:Pokemon shiny |'Vols?']]~[[User blog:Pokemon shiny/Gif ' s |'Estudi d' imatges']]~[[Torneo Oscuro |'Guanya!']] 14:49 29 may 2010 (UTC) Yes seras umbreon Lucario en SSBB VS Kirby y Compañia--->~En SBB Wiki 02:00 30 may 2010 (UTC) 'YOU CAN ? XD' puedes darme un eevee shiny =D / o un poke. shiny .> tu eres testigo que soy escaso de shinys bueno eso era XD ''Quen mas po $$ ¿? Alguna duda ¿? ~~> 13:29 ''30 may 2010 (UTC) Re:Tu Wiki Va de Mortadelo y Filemón, agencia de información, la exitosa serie cómica española hecha por Francisco Ibáñez. En cuanto al link, hay uno en mi usuario en Otras wikis en las que participo. ¡Y no es Ed Edd y Eddy wiki, no te confundas XD! '''Shiny~[[Usuario Discusión:Pokemon shiny |'Vols?']]~[[User blog:Pokemon shiny/Gif ' s |'Estudi d' imatges']]~[[Torneo Oscuro |'Guanya!']] 14:08 31 may 2010 (UTC) Torneo Si no tienes inconveniente combatiremos este sábado, a las 18:00 hora española. Te deseo suerte. --IEP · D de duelo 16:46 3 jun 2010 (UTC) : No se, cuando te vea. Estate un rato por aquí y si nos vemos peleamos. Ahora mismo puedo. --IEP · D de duelo 14:47 4 jun 2010 (UTC) :: Puedes luchar ahora mismo? Por cierto, no he empezado a entrenar a ursarign porque estoy preparando mis equipos y ando con examenes. --IEP · D de duelo 19:34 4 jun 2010 (UTC) Muchas gracias!!!! :D gracias frank todo esta bien por aca realmente no sufri mucho (excepto limpiar mi casa xq cayo ceniza ¬¬) pero la gente mas pobre de mi pais si :( entonces estamos ayudandolos! :D gracias por tu preocupacion estoy bien :) saludos te cuidas ^^ Saludos de Andy-Archivo:Pichu Link.gif ¿Alguien ha clikeado esto alguna vez? 02:58 5 jun 2010 (UTC) Hola Do you want to be my friend? ¿Quieres ser mi amigo? ¿Queres ser o meu amigo? Francés. Chino. XD. -- Kirby and Ness in Super Smash Bros 09:52 5 jun 2010 (UTC) : Ponme como Kyogre. Y si no puedes ponme como Houndoom.-- Kirby and Ness in Super Smash Bros 08:47 6 jun 2010 (UTC) Felicidades Jeje felicidades. No quería clasificarme en este torneo, porque lo organizo yo y me di cuenta de que no iba a ser imparcial. Por eso elegí a alguien los suficientemente bueno como para que me ganase, y te eche una manita (canto helado en vez de puño hielo, usar pulimento en lugar de roca afilada, trampa rocas en una pelea casi sin cambios, colm hielo a Staraptor en vez de a Rayquaza...). No quiero quitarte merito, es solo para que lo sepas, cuando quieras una buena pelea retame por mi gym ;) Saludos, --IEP · D de duelo 15:45 5 jun 2010 (UTC) Re:Hola Gracias Franco (auuuu he sonado muy de derechas, es que en España tuvimos a un dictador con ese nombre pero tranquilo que no te odio ;)). Tengo pensado hacer un par de capítulos. Por cierto ¿aquí no tenéis categorías para las imágenes? Es que así me ayudaría a encontrar las caras enfadadas, alegres, etc. de los Pokémon. Un saludo de Harvey Dent, Fiscal del distrito de Gotham 22:43 6 jun 2010 (UTC) Charizard y Charizardtwo Hola Franco....es que todavia no has pasado por mi xat para devolverme a mi charizard shiny que te deje para k lo clonaras, y ademas tengo a tu garchomp (el cual de verdad esta muy bien entrenado, pero me siento culpable por tener tu poke U.u) y ademas, necesito el charizard y su clon para algo que hare...asi que por favor pasa apenas puedas por mi xat para darme a charizard y su clon. ATT:Doezz-Cks...Algun Problema? XD 21:37 7 jun 2010 (UTC) PD:link del xat http://xat.com/Ghost_Giratina Torneo Oscuro Tienes que combatir con en un plazo desde mañana hasta el próximo jueves. Si nadie me dice el resultado, seréis eliminados. Angel~[[Usuario Discusión:Pokemon shiny |'¿Sí?']]~[[User blog:Pokemon shiny/Gif ' s |'Blog']]~ En M&F Wiki 14:26 9 jun 2010 (UTC) Caras de Pokémon Hola Franco, me dijiste que si necesitaba caras de Pokémon que te avisase. Pues cuando puedas ¿podrías subir las caras de Magmar, Venonat y Venomoth, por favor? Gracias. Ah y si quieres puedo ayudarte a categorizar imágenes. Soy un maniático del orden como dicen algunos. Harvey Dent, Fiscal del distrito de Gotham 16:56 9 jun 2010 (UTC) Cara de Cranidos No sé si está la cara de Cranidos pero no la encuentro por ningún lado. He probado varios links pero no me sale. Un saludo. Harvey Dent, Fiscal del distrito de Gotham 02:59 11 jun 2010 (UTC) Re: Podrías explicarte mejor ? [[User:Pokemon shiny |'Àngel']] [[User talk:Pokemon shiny |'Vols Parlar?']]Mortadelo i Filemón Wiki 14:23 12 jun 2010 (UTC) Se pueden borrar, aunque no es necesario. Si se elimina todo lo que es copia, no hay por qué colocar Saludos. [[User:Pokemon shiny |'Àngel']] [[User talk:Pokemon shiny |'Vols Parlar?']]Mortadelo i Filemón Wiki 12:54 14 jun 2010 (UTC) Para todos los del Torneo Especial Torneo Oscuro ¡Hola! Combates con en la jornada 2. ¡Animo! [[User:Pokemon shiny |'Àngel']] [[User talk:Pokemon shiny |'Vols Parlar?']]Mortadelo i Filemón Wiki 15:13 14 jun 2010 (UTC) mensaje de prueba --[[Usuario:Elvicho007|Vicho, tus mensajes por ahí ---> <---Si quieres conocerme clika por allí]] 03:53 15 jun 2010 (UTC) este mensaje es para ver algo no respondas mi*rda no me funcionó Pipe me dijo que peliaron, es cierto? Asistente ¡Hola Franco! Dada tu colaboración con el proyecto, y comportamiento ejemplar; he decidido darte el rango de assitant para que tengas algunas funciones de mantenimiento explicados en Especial:ListaDerechosGrupos. Saludos, -- 13:26 16 jun 2010 (UTC) Felicidades! Felicidades por tu cargo de supervisor :D [[User:Pokemon shiny |'Àngel']] [[User talk:Pokemon shiny |'Vols Parlar?']]Mortadelo i Filemón Wiki 13:55 16 jun 2010 (UTC) Mewtwo Sea quien sea el que hizo esa chingada, no pasa nada. Borra todo lo que sea copia y quita la plantilla. [[User:Pokemon shiny |'Àngel']] [[User talk:Pokemon shiny |'Vols Parlar?']]Mortadelo i Filemón Wiki 22:10 18 jun 2010 (UTC) Pelea la pelea sera el 21 o el 22--Balo Me vas a contar algo 01:07 19 jun 2010 (UTC) lucha por la razon de hoy de no presentarme esque dse fue la luz y no ubo wi fi or espo no puede pelear--Balo Me vas a contar algo 03:49 23 jun 2010 (UTC) 2.000 ediciones Bienvenido al club [[User:Carlos96 |''CX]][[User talk:Carlos96 |¿?]][[User blog:Carlos96 |XP]][[¡La familia legendaria 2! |Ja]][[¡Pokémon Mundo Misterioso:El pueblo fantasma y la llave misteriosa! |Hu...]][[Gimnasio de Ciudad Murcidi |Combate]] 08:27 25 jun 2010 (UTC) Lo mismo digo ;) felicidades. 'Shiny~link=User talk:Pokemon shiny|25px 09:30 25 jun 2010 (UTC) Re:Club Brillante Si es un cambio estético para mejorarlo, por supuesto. Dímelo a mí y a M, que somos los que nos encargamos de su mantenimiento. :Pues ningún problema en actualizar las tablas y todo lo relacionado al local, si quieres puedes hacerlo tu mismo. En cuanto a los usuario retirados, no hay que quitarlos del local, en cualquier momento pueden volver y cualquier otro usuario puede ver sus Pokémon brillantes, que es la idea del local.--M. trainer 02:26 2 jul 2010 (UTC) Re:Licencias Cuando subas una imagen en Especial:Upload, y escoges la imagen, antes de darle a Subir imágen, tienes una opción de Licencias, abajo de la de Descripción. Ahí, donde pone licencias clica y escoge la mas razonable (Sprite de objeto, de Pokémon, hecho por ti, foto tuya, de wikidex etc) '''Shiny~ 15:01 3 jul 2010 (UTC) Foros Wiki Foros Wiki, si buscas una wiki para hacer blogs, foros, grupos de fans etc. ,¡esta es tú wiki! --[[User:Carlos96 |''CX]][[User talk:Carlos96 |¿?]][[User blog:Carlos96 |XP]][[¡La familia legendaria 2! |Ja]][[¡Pokémon Mundo Misterioso:El pueblo fantasma y la llave misteriosa! |Hu...]][[Gimnasio de Ciudad Murcidi |Combate]] 15:06 3 jul 2010 (UTC) : No, no me voy. Solo publico esta wiki por que esta muy bien. Todavia no hemos ni empezado, pero nezesitamos a gente. [[User:Carlos96 |CX]][[User talk:Carlos96 |¿?]][[User blog:Carlos96 |XP]][[¡La familia legendaria 2! |Ja]][[¡Pokémon Mundo Misterioso:El pueblo fantasma y la llave misteriosa! |Hu...]][[Gimnasio de Ciudad Murcidi |Combate]] 15:15 3 jul 2010 (UTC) Wi-Fi Lo siento. Cuando me metí, nada más guardar la partida, se me puso la pantalla negra. No sé que pasa. ¿Lo sabes tú? 'Only shinies~'''Questions~'Mortadelo Wiki' 20:49 3 jul 2010 (UTC) Re: Respondido en su Discusión. Only shinies~'Questions'~'Mortadelo Wiki' 07:53 5 jul 2010 (UTC) Aclarado Ya aclaré todo eso con M y Vicho. Adios, Frnco. --[[Usuario:Investigador Entrenador Pokémon|''IEPok]] '·''' [[Usuario Discusión:Investigador Entrenador Pokémon|'D']] de duelo 09:41 6 jul 2010 (UTC) el nuevo mundo visita el nuevo blog de alvarodarkrai xperto 14:26 12 jul 2010 (UTC) RE: Bueno, no se si me voy a tener que quitar, porque, voy a vender el juego de pokemon platino para comprarme el Oro HeratGold, y e pasado mis pokemon a el juego de mi primo, y no los tengo aqui, aun asi, aver si me lo puedo comprar para esta semana y ya veo mi codigo de amigo de HG Torneo Con lo de que solo se aceptan pokémon introducidos en Sinnoh y Jotho, te refieres a que sólo se aceptan ppokémons de Jotho y Sinnoh? Osea de la 2nda y 4 generación? no se pueden los pokémons transferidos del esmeralda? Y de todas formas si solo se aceptan pokémons introducidos en Jotho, raykuaza grodon y kyogre han sido introducidos en el videojuego, esos también se pueden? sería mejor que dejaras una lista de los pokémons que se aceptan por que todavía no tengo muy claro que pokémons se aceptan, por que técnicamente en sinnoh han sido introducidos todas las generaciones .....--Suamani 10:06 13 jul 2010 (UTC) el nuevo mundo a sido creado visita darkrai wikiEl maestro de la felecidad 11:37 13 jul 2010 (UTC) Foro:Reconstrucción de PKMN En vista de todo lo que está pasando, participa en ese foro. Only shinies~'Questions'~ 13:10 14 jul 2010 (UTC) Saludos Claro por q no ser tu amigo? ahora mismo te pondre en mi lista de amigos mira el problema es que no se poner el color de fondo en mi pagina podrias ayudarme? tenemos un pequeño problema .... me tengo que retirar del torneo pues se me rompio la ds y no podre participar sin embargo mi hermano queria participar tambien y he pensado que podria participar el en mi lugar podria mi hermano particpar o no??Thekidfran01 10:01 17 jul 2010 (UTC) torneo Hola como todavía no tengo claro que pokémons se pueden utilizar, te voy a decir los que voy a utilizar y tu dime cuales de ellos si y cuales no: Los que voy a utilizar en todos los combates son: articuno, rayquaza, darkrai, lucario, lugia, luxray, blaziken, thyplosion, mewtwo, charizard, steelix, Giratina, pikachu, gallade, ho-oh, groudon, empoleon , jirachi, metagross, suicune, latios y mew, dime cuales de esos puedo y cuales no puedo utilizar?, UNA DUDA RESPECTO AL CONTRINCANTE, si el contrincante no tiene apuntado su clave de amigo en la página de el torneo y tampoco contesta en su discusión, (probablemente no contesta por que no puede, pero no hay forma de saber su clave de amigo) que hago entonces, se puede posponer la batalla? Hola, YA HA PASADO el tiempo límite, y todavía no recibido ni una respuesta, entonces, quedo clasificado?--Suamani 14:05 21 jul 2010 (UTC) Re No estoy retirado. Lo que pasa es que estoy de vacaciones en un hotel y estube muy ocupado en w:c:es.shinchan. ¡Juntos tú y yo mantendremos el wiki! Only shinies~'Questions'~ 20:50 18 jul 2010 (UTC) :Estoy en Lanzarote, una isla tropical de las Islas canarias, que pertenecen al territorio español. Only shinies~'Questions'~ 09:57 19 jul 2010 (UTC) duda olle cuantos legendarios se pueden ocupar en el torneo shinj . respondeme cuando leas esto. torneo sinjoh hola, aun puedo participar en el torneo sinjoh y si puedo me podrías explicar como se combatiria?zuvon 12:37 19 jul 2010 (UTC) Torneo Sinjoh Gané a Juanan.[[User:Carlos96 |''CX]][[User talk:Carlos96 |¿?]][[User blog:Carlos96 |XP]][[¡La familia legendaria 2! |Ja]][[¡Pokémon Mundo Misterioso:El pueblo fantasma y la llave misteriosa! |Hu...]][[Gimnasio de Ciudad Murcidi |Combate]] 15:27 19 jul 2010 (UTC) Torneo Sijno Le gane a por que el no tenia wi-fi -- 16:33 19 jul 2010 (UTC) Torneo Sinjoh Hola, mi rival en el torneo era Blastoise97 y no pudo pelear porque su wi-fi no funciona bien, entonces pasaré a la proxima ronda? Andrewal 23:10 19 jul 2010 (UTC) torneo ola creo que eres uno de los que inicio el torneo shintho pero lamento decir que no tengo wifi por el momento creo que me daran chance 5 dias (creo que es el tiempo limite de la pelea) que seria hasta el 21 pero aun asi no creo llegar a tiempo a tener wifi intentare conectarme (ya que estoy en casa de unos familiares) donde tambien tienen wifi pwero de muy baja coneccion y no eh podido conectarme nunca, aun asi seguire intentando y si me da tiempo te avisare por mientrastanto empezare a tratar de conectarme y espero no llegar tarde al torneo •------»☞Ħع©ŦΦЯک!мþℓعмэи†э ïnçÕmþ®€nðïðØ Ħع©ŦΦЯ☜«------• · ¿Pokégear?Llamame 01:14 20 jul 2010 (UTC) Torneo Estoy listo para ganarte, cuando luchamos? Ryanor 09:28 21 jul 2010 (UTC) Torneo ola te aviso que si voy a podeer pelear en el torneo hoy mismo sin embargo alrededor de las 18:00hrs horario de mexico centro para si pudieras avisarle a mi contrincante gracias espero la batalla a ese horario •------»☞Ħع©ŦΦЯک!мþℓعмэи†э ïnçÕmþ®€nðïðØ Ħع©ŦΦЯ☜«------• · ¿Pokégear?Llamame 19:03 21 jul 2010 (UTC) batalla del torneo ya estoy listo para tener mi batalla en el torneo•------»☞Ħع©ŦΦЯک!мþℓعмэи†э ïnçÕmþ®€nðïðØ Ħع©ŦΦЯ☜«------• · ¿Pokégear?Llamame 00:45 22 jul 2010 (UTC) Re:Plantillas No estoy pensando en eso sino en ponerlo como un spoiler. Es decir, que tenga un botoncito para que se abra y se cierra. Pero eso lleva cambios en el common, y yo no sé como hacerlo así que pregunta a Andrés. 'Only shinies~'''Questions~ 11:09 22 jul 2010 (UTC) Torneo Sinjoh Hola, YA HA PASADO el tiempo límite, y todavía no recibido ni una respuesta, entonces, quedo clasificado?--Suamani 22:53 22 jul 2010 (UTC) Torneo shinjoh Hola solo te aviso que le gane al Usuario:ARCEUS asi que si pude llegar a tiempo al torneo si quieres comuniquemonos para ver que si es cierto la pelea y mi victoria •------»☞Ħع©ŦΦЯک!мþℓعмэи†э ïnçÕmþ®€nðïðØ Ħع©ŦΦЯ☜«------• · ¿Pokégear?Llamame 00:29 23 jul 2010 (UTC) Torneo Sinjoh Podría preguntarte una cosa? bien, cual es el primer premio del torneo? Que Trolazo! Te desconectasteeeeee te iva a ganar mi Smeargle es demasiado para tii ehh wii woo wuu viva! Vicho 03:34 24 jul 2010 (UTC) PD: que mierda de mensaje Torneo Sobre el Torneo Shinjoh me pregunto que va a pasar con la batalla de pablo y diego ya que yo voy a salir probablemente en unos dias y temo que si no se realiza esa batalla no llegue al torneo por que donde voy a ir si tienen internet pero no wifi te pido que se aga una solucion a ese problema sobre la batalla de estos 2 usuarios•------»☞Ħع©ŦΦЯک!мþℓعмэи†э ïnçÕmþ®€nðïðØ Ħع©ŦΦЯ☜«------• · ¿Pokégear?Llamame 03:34 24 jul 2010 (UTC) Naturalezas Estoy empezando a hacer los artículos de cada naturaleza. Coge un ejemplo de alguno que he hecho para hacer los demás. Only shinies~'Questions'~ 13:58 25 jul 2010 (UTC) Hola mijo el emoticon xD mijo gracias xD, we tu sabes que te agrego cuando hagas mi usuario xd! gracias por agregarme waja* xD y por hacer mi firma :B! Cuidat n.n ~Daggotha~ ~Hablame : D~ torneo Te comento que gané el combate, esta vez no se me olvida firmar xD--Suamani 20:48 26 jul 2010 (UTC) RE: Puedes modificarlo tú mismo en MediaWiki:Welcome-message-user <>~'<>'~ 11:51 27 jul 2010 (UTC)